


Lockdown

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 03:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra introduces Sha're to one of the wonders of Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.  
> This was written for the sg1friendathon with the prompt of Sha’re, Cassandra, Ice Cream.  
> Enjoy

The beeping sounds from around her only enhanced the fact she was in a place she didn’t know. She stared at the grey walls wishing she was allowed to leave this room.

“My name is Sha’re,” she said softly to the room. It had been a long time since she had been able to say her name aloud and she had been saying it every so often just to hear.

Someone knocked on the door and it was opened by a smiling young woman.

“Hi,” Sha’re’s visitor grinned, “Can I come in?”

Sha’re nodded a little perplexed, “Of course.”

“It’s so nice to finally meet you,” her visitor beamed as she pulled the chair across to beside the bed, “Daniel’s been looking for you as long as I’ve known him.”

Sha’re smiled slightly to hear her beloved husband had never given up on finding her, “Are you a good friend of Dan’iel’s?”

“Oh my God,” the other woman cried, “I’m so sorry. I’m Cassie Frasier, Janet’s my Mom. Daniel, Jack, Sam and Teal’c saved me when Nirti destroyed my home. I’ve been living on Earth for several years now.”

Sha’re smiled, “It is a pleasure to meet you, Cassie.”

Cassie leaned back in the chair, “Mom sent me in here to let you know what’s going on. The base is in lockdown at the moment because SG6 came home with some kind of bug that means they’re throwing up all over the infirmary.”

Sha’re gently bit her lip as she worked out what Cassie had told her and found she only had one question.

“What does lockdown mean?”

Cassie rolled her eyes, “It means no one can get in and no one can get out of the base. Which is why I’m here. I was only here to borrow a book off Major Saunders for my science project.”

“Then Dan’iel cannot get into the base,” Sha’re sighed sadly. She’d managed to hold herself together knowing he would be here soon.

“Sorry,” Cassie whispered, “I know he’s just outside the base and the moment the lockdown is lifted he’ll be here but if you want I can keep you company until that happens?”

“I would like that,” relief filled Sha’re’s voice and eyes.

Cassie bounced up, “I’ll be right back,” she grinned before disappearing leaving Sha’re watching her a little confused.

 

Cassie dodged through the corridors of the SGC waving at those who greeted her but not stopping to talk to anyone. It was pure dumb luck she was in the base today, Janet was meant to be working late and Cassie needed the book from Major Saunders to start her project so she’d come in after school only to be trapped. Then Janet told her the incredible news, Sha’re had been found by SG2 and was recovering in one of the small rooms just off the main infirmary. When she reached the commissary Cassie headed directly to the kitchen knowing exactly who she had to talk to.

“Cassandra,” Toni grinned as she walked in, “What are you doing here?”

Cassie smiled, “I need a favour…”

 

Sha’re gently stroked her finger across the back of her hand, she smiled at the soft tickling sensation she could feel. Sha’re knew she’d been doing this for a while but it still felt so strange that it was her will that moved her body once more. She wanted to see Daniel, she wanted to assure herself that he was safe but until whatever was happening on the other side of the door was resolved she had to wait.

The door opened again and Cassie reappeared taking the seat once again only this time she had a box, two bowls and two spoons with her.

“Okay, if we’re going to be stuck here then I thought we should get a treat,” Cassie placed the bowls on the table that was connected to the bed before opening the box. Sha’re peered in and saw that whatever it was had three distinct segments. One yellow, one brown and the other pink.

“What is this?” Sha’re asked.

“Ice cream.”

Sha’re looked at Cassie who was grinning back at her with confusion, “Ice? Cream?”

“According to Sam and Janet this helps when they’re having a bad day,” Cassie explained, “But according to Jack, which I completely agree with, it’s just yummy.”

Sha’re stared at her new friend, “Yummy?”

“How about I just let you taste it?”

With a grin Cassie took a scoop from the first portion and placing it in the first bowl before putting a scoop into the second repeating the process with each different colour. She handed Sha’re one of the bowls along with a spoon.

Gingerly the Abydan woman placed a small amount of the yellow segment onto the spoon seeing the other woman eating happily. Taking a breath she raised the spoon to her lips and allowed the small piece to slide into her mouth. The first thing she noticed was it was cold, as though it had sat in a bucket of water through the night before the sweetness arrived.

“Do you like it?” Cassie asked as she took another spoonful.

“It is like _hala_ but much much sweeter,” Sha’re told her.

“What’s _hala_?”

“It is made from a flower,” Sha’re explained, “That is extremely rare. The seeds are made into a powder which we mix with milk.”

“Try the other flavours,” Cassie told her, “You’ve only had the vanilla.”

Sha’re took a slightly bigger portion of the pink scoop and tasted it.

“What is this one?” Sha’re asked as she took another taste.

Cassie laughed, “It’s called strawberry. It’s a fruit but it’s not in season just now. The real fruit is even nicer. You have one more to try and I guarantee it’s the best.”

Sha’re looked down on the brown scoop before looking back at Cassie, “It is mud.”

“It’s chocolate,” Cassie explained, “Something Daniel adores and he’ll probably kill me for introducing you to it before he can but I couldn’t resist.”

Sha’re took a decent sized piece of the chocolate ice cream onto spoon, for some reason knowing that Daniel loved it made her feel braver, and closed her eyes as she ate the cold, sweet treat.

Cassie laughed as she took another spoonful of her own ice cream watching Sha’re as she began to eat happily.

“Welcome to Earth,” Cassie grinned.

Licking her spoon clean Sha’re smiled back, “Thank you.”


End file.
